Shift
by Songs of Sorrow
Summary: He looked at me. He was angry now too, I could tell. His once soft sad eyes had turned into a hard icy glare. "Maybe this will make you remember." He said, in a harsh tone. He moved his arms. "Wh-! What! How can you mo-..." I didn't get to finish that sentence because before I could stop him, he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. Right on the lips. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is a new story I'm writing. It's real short because I wanted to see how you like it before I keep writing. **

**I am also writing another story right now called Sister. It's another MR story, but please check it out.**

**Please review! I accept all reviews, good or bad! I appreciate criticism**

**Enjoy!**

**Btw, I change everyone a bit. Not their personalities, just their mutant abilities.**

* * *

I stood frozen. The blood flowed out of the gash on my stomach. I looked down and saw a freakishly large knife sticking into me. Connected to the knife was an arm. I had to look at it for a second, it actually was connected to his forearm. No, his arm was the knife. I followed the arm up until I saw a face. It was the face of a boy, 18 most likely. He had black hair and looked kinda like a thug. He looked angry, then horrified. But I wasn't looking at his face. I was looking at his eyes. I couldn't identify their color. Probably because I was blacking out. I don't see how even I could survive a wound like this. But I couldn't help but think that I seen those eyes before.

Things were flowing together. I couldn't identify one thing from the other. As my eyes began to close, I heard someone call my name.

"Max!"

Who called me? I opened my eyes and saw the boy standing above me. How did he know my name? And how did I end up on the ground? Oh yeah, I was dying. Crap.

"Max! Max, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

I felt water hit my face. But I didn't see any clouds anywhere. Then I realized that it was the boy, he was crying. Why the hell was he crying? He wasn't the one with a big hole in their stomach. I slowly lifted my arm up and ruffled his hair.

"Dont cry. Big boys don't cry" I said in a serious tone. looking him straight in the eye.

He looked at me with the most saddest face I have ever seen, but he stopped crying. I smiled lightly. I felt my arm drop. I suddenly didn't have the energy to hold it up anymore. That's when things started to go black. I was cold, really cold. I felt my body slump.

"Max! Max, No! Don't leave me. Don't leave me Max!"

That's the last thing I remember, him calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Glad you like it so far. I can't update on a regularly basis, but I will try to as much as I can. **

**I need some ideas of what kind of powers the flock should have or if you have any ideas for other characters please let me know!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

I woke with a jolt. My head was killing me. I guess this is what a hangover feels like. All I remember from last night is a weird dream of getting stabbed in the stomach. Oh wait...

I moved my hand under my tank top and felt my stomach. It was heavily bandaged. I slid my hand under the bandages I found the wound was already closed.

_Looks like my healing powers haven't failed me yet _I thought.

Now where was I? I sniffed, trying to identify the strange yet familiar smells. Yes, I sniffed. I'm like a dog when it comes to hearing and smelling.

The smells were strange. Yet something about them made me feel calm and safe. But I knew better. I was never safe, Never let your guard down, that's the way I've been trained.

I looked around the room. It was dark, but I could still see It was a small room, about 10ft by 10ft. The only thing in the room was a small cot, which I was laying on, and it was very uncomfortable but better than usual.  
Suddenly the doorknob rattled and begun to turn

I cursed myself silently. Why didnt i hear them?

I jumped up from the cot and got up against the wall by the door, so that when the door opened, I would be behind closer, I braced myself. Who knows, I might have to fight in a death brawl. Wouldn't be my first, and can guarantee it won't be my last.  
I tensed as the door opened.

_Take a deep breath, remember your training_

One step. Two steps, that's when I strike.

_First, catch them off guard_

I moved quick, I swung my leg, doing a roundhouse kick right in the gut. I heard that satisfying grunt.

_Next, get them on the ground_

I did an uppercut then swung my leg again, this time to knock them of their feet.

_Then, immobilize them_

I did a quick tap to the lower spot on their spine. Not hard enough to paralyze them, just to where they can't move their legs for a couple of hours. Next I did the same thing to the top of the spine, to paralyze their arms. Then, just to make sure they won't try to wiggle away, I sat on them.

I shoved my hand against their throat. Claws replaced my nails.

Now I could see who it was. And, surprise surprise, it was the same person who stabbed me.

"You've come to finish me off?" I growled, looking at his startled face.

His face calmed and he smiled.

"Exactly, after taking care of you for three days, I come to kill you. Even thought it would have been so much easier to have done it when you were unconscious." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I asked with a snarl, pressing my claws harder against his neck.  
I could kill him right now, and he knows it, but he doesn't look the least bit worried. What is up with this guy?  
Pressing my claws even harder, I looked into his eyes. What about them that made me feel safe, calm?

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked, looking kinda sad

"Course I remember you. You're the guy that freaking stabbed me! I'm lucky to be alive!" I yelled.

He sighed and looked at me with soft eyes.

"I missed you so much Max" he said in a voice barely audible.

Anger flared through me. Who does this guy think he is?!

"How the hell do you know me name?! Who are you?! Answer me NOW!" I yelled

He looked at me. He was angry now too, I could tell. His once soft sad eyes had turned into a hard icy glare.

"Maybe this will make you remember." He said, in a harsh tone.  
He moved his arms.

"Wh-! What! How can you mo-..."

I didn't get to finish that sentence because before I could stop him, he grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. Right on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This might be the last chapter for a few days. **

**Please send me reviews for mutant ideas and/or character ideas! I need them!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

My mind went blank. Then a flood of emotions hit me. Some I recognized, some I didn't. One was anger, so I decided to go with that one.

I reached up and slammed him back down. He looked up at my with an evil smirk. I glared at him.

"Who the HELL do you think you are!" I yelled.

I brought my hand up and extended my claws even further. Right before I was about to strike, I noticed a small girl at the end of the hall. She was young, about 5 or so, and had curly blond hair that looked like a halo around her head. She was wearing a thin white dress and holding a stuffed rabbit. She looked at me with big blue eyes, then at the boy. She studied us for a minute. Then looked at the boy again.

"Fang? What are you doing?" She asked him in a light voice. So his name was Fang. What kind of name was that. Although I felt like i've heard it somewhere before, but were?

"Angel" He said. Angel huh? Well it makes perfect sense.

She looked at me again.

"Are you Max?" she asked.

"Um, yeah" I said slowly, my arm still raised.

Apparently not slow enough. Her whole body seemed to light up. She came trotting over to me and gave me a big hug. I was shocked. This was the first time someone hugged me in all my 17 years of life. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. What she never been hugged? Well if you've lived my life, you'll understand.

The little girl pulled back and gave me a big smile.

"Fang told me all about you. You're much prettier then he says." she said.

I glanced at him, with one eyebrow raised. He blushed and turned away. I snorted and lowered my arm. I turned back to Angel who was looking at me with a look of awe.

"Come on." She said while grabbing my hand.

"I'll introduce you to mom. You need to know her if you're going to be staying here."

"Wait. What? Stay here? I don't think that's a good idea." I said as she pulled me off of Fang.

She looked at me with her big, innocent, blue eyes.

"You're not staying?" she asked with, oh no, Bambi eyes!

I stared at her. Don't do it! Don't fall for the eyes! NOOO! Too late. I sighed with defeat.

"Fine, I guess I could stay for a _couple _of days. Just a couple."

She smiled and pulled me along with her leaving Fang laying in the hall.

* * *

As she pulled me down the hall, some kids popped their heads out of their rooms. Probably to see who the new girl was, aka, me.

Suddenly Fang was beside me. I almost jumped out of my skin, literally.

"What?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing" I responded, refusing to look at him.

Angel finally lead me to a double door. She stopped and looked at me smiling.

"This is mom's room" She said

She knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds the door opened. In the doorway stood a woman who looked like she was in her mid 30s. She was Hispanic with dark brown hair and eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, you're finally awake. My name is Dr. Valencia Martinez, but everyone here calls me mom. Why don't you come inside. Angel, you go play now."

"Okay. See you later Max" She said before turning and skipping away.

"Come on in Max. You can come too, Fang." Dr. Martinez said.

I quickly walked into her room and sat down on a couch, where she gestured. She sat on the one across from me. Fang closed the door and stood behind her.

"Why were you in that ally Max?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"I was, um, drunk." I said

"Drunk? Care to tell me why?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

I hesitated.

"I should go. They're probably looking for me by now" I said quickly.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked in a serious tone.

I just looked at the ground. I suddenly found the criss-cross patterned carpet very interesting. I heard her sigh.

"Max, you can trust me. I know what you been through. I use to work at that place. I left when I found out what they were doing."

She leaned over and took my hand.

"I left and started this place. This is a place where runaway experiments can go to be safe. Please, let me help you, Max. I'm 49 kid's mom. Let me become 50. Let me be your mom. You can trust me. I will never let you down." She said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I looked up at her. She didn't look like she'll hurt me. Fang, I wasn't sure though. I mean, he already stabbed me.

Dr. Martinez looked at me hopefully.

"Okay, mom" I said hesitantly, giving her a small smile.

She laughed and jumped up to give a hug. I accepted it with a light chuckle. I could get use to these hugs.


End file.
